Shattered Glass
by Rainbow Colored Boredness
Summary: Claire, Shane, Eve, Michael, and Myrnin are sent to another town for protection when a dark creature from Amelie's past threatens to destroy all vampires. But what happens when they arrive wasn't expected.. Bad at summaries, just check it out.
1. prologue

**Author's Note::**

Ohkay, first things first. I only own my own characters, my plots, and the laptop that I'm using to write this story. I do not own anything else, but it's not cool to steal anything from this fanfiction. The wonderful Morganville characters are owned by Rachel Caine and are an awesome series.  
Secondly, this is taking place after Carpe Corpus. I don't suggest you read it if you haven't read Carpe Corpus yet, I'll try not to spoil anything about the book, but I kind of have to if I want to write. As much as I would love people reading it, I would NOT love people getting the story ruined for them.  
Thirdly, this isn't my first fanfiction, but I doubt that I'm any good. Comments are loved and flamers are unloved. Criticism is okay as long as you are nice about it. I'll make another chapter if people like it but for now this is short. Action and dialogue will come next chapter. But for now, I am done rambling. Enjoy.

* * *

**PROLOGUE **_(Claire's point of view)_

She had never seen Amelie so frustrated. Not even when Bishop had first attacked, or even during the most stressing parts of his reign. He wrecked havoc on all of Morganville, and never before had she looked this completely and totally frustrated, worried, and unable to do something. Claire shivered at the thought of Amelie not being able to do something. She would have to be able to do something, otherwise there might be an even worse tragedy then before, and that would not be good. Claire didn't want to admit it to anyone out loud even though her face probably flaunted her feelings, but she was scared. She was scared for herself, for Shane, for Michael, for Eve, and for everyone in Morganville. But most importantly, she was scared for what was about to happen. Never before had she left Morganville since arriving and she had never been to another town of vampires. She didn't know exactly what had happened, but she did know the gist of it. Amelie and Oliver had been arguing over how to run Morganville, as usual, but then some strange little girl with pink hair showed up. She gave a letter to Amelie before disappearing again and inside the letter was a threat. The threat was so important that Amelie had to send a group off to Wenderville to deliver a letter to The Founder that explains the situation and requests some help. She had guessed that the founder of that town was also a long time friend or relative of Amelie, but Amelie refused to say little more than her instructions. And she would just repeat the instructions over and over and over again.

Claire looked over at Shane; he was looking at her. She blushed a little as the memories of the night not to long ago where Claire and Shane had finally furthered their relationship. She could tell by his look that he was not thinking the same thing, but that he was worried for her. He always was – in Morganville you could never be certain as to who you are dealing with and how safe you are. It was always a life or death situation when moving around at night. Since the latest laws had been passed, it had been safer for all Morganville citizens or students, but that doesn't mean it would stay that way. Things could change in a second and you could never change them. She smiled brightly to him, trying to reassure him that she was safe. Then she glanced at the town house behind her. It was her friends and her house. She had just gotten used to living there again instead of the house her parents had bought and forced her to live in, and now she would have to leave. This journey couldn't be too long, could it? Amelie said only pack enough for all their stuff to fit in one bag, and that's all they could bring. The weight from all their junk would weigh them down and time was scarce. They were even moving quickly now. People zoomed in and out of the house and outside – probably last minute packing, or last minute care for anything growing. A car with tinted windows pulled into the driveway, and out walked Myrnin. He looked weirdly normal in his lab jacket, black pants, and black shoes. She was so used to seeing him in his crazy state once again. He moved them all into the car, and then with one look at Amelie, he started the car.

It was going to be a long trip, and Claire had no idea what was going to happen when she finally got to the destination.


	2. 1:: traveling, oh fun!

**Author's Note::**

Thank you everyone for reviewing, I feel so excited about writing my story now. Sorry it took so long to respond – my laptop was getting fixed at the time and my mom's doesn't have Microsoft word. So here's the update and I really hope you all enjoy.

**TRAVELING, OH FUN! **_(Claire's point of view)_

The trip would be days long, three or four depending on if they stopped at a hotel or not. Claire had no idea what state Wenderville was in or even if it was in the United States, but all she knew is that they were heading north. Amelie had given Michael specific instructions on where to drive and where to stop. It was as if she had to know exactly where we were going to be at one time. Myrnin had most likely told Ada not to make their memories disappear when they left Morganville. Either that or the fact that they were in a car with two vampires reminded them. Since the first stop was ten hours away, Claire thought that Eve would be up front with Michael so they could keep each other company. But as Myrnin got in the front seat, it was obvious that Eve would have to be stuck next to the lovebirds. Myrnin was seriously out to kill everybody's fun. And as they got squished into the car, they understood why Amelie said to pack light. Sure they would be on the road for days, but there was so much trash in the little trunk that it was impossible to clean out in such short notice, so all bags would be put in the back where Eve and Shane's legs would have to be. Claire thought she was lucky to be in the middle, but she had barely enough room to put one of her tiny feet in the little room between the seat and the drink holder. Lucky for them, it was night time. They would all soon fall asleep and wake up to the dim light coming through the tinted windows at their first stop.

Claire had no idea what Amelie was thinking. If they had stops during the day, wouldn't the vampires burn to a crisp? Or maybe they had luck on their sides and there wouldn't be enough sun to even harm the vampires. Leaning into Shane's chest, Claire watched Eve slowly drift into a deep sleep with her black hair sticking to the window. She wished they could be in one of the slick, huge vampire cars. But Myrnin had pointed out that if they were on the run trying to get a message to the Wenderville Founder, how would they if they showed their enemy their exact location?

Claire took a deep breath and tried to curl comfortably into her boyfriend. She felt bad for Eve, but why should she have to be sitting next so Shane without being close to him? Every time she wasn't with her parents, Claire had to spend every single second next to him or she thought she would die. Ever since learning about how 'Shane had corrupted their daughter', they had decided that she would be banned from ever leaving their house even though the Glass House was where her heart truly belonged. She looked up at him and met his eyes. How did he look so happy and comfortable in the most awkward, claustrophobic place on earth? She felt his arm wrap around her and soon his lips met hers. The kiss was warm and drowsy, like the one he gave her that night in the hospital. She didn't want to think about why she ended up in the hospital, but the memory was still sweet and fresh in her mind. It ended too soon, like usual, and left her wanting more. Stupid tease. She curled up into him as best as the seatbelt and tight space would allow her and drifted off into a deep slumber hoping to find peace and quiet to settle her nerves.

But she didn't get that, no she didn't. Instead she had a nightmare.

Claire was in a meadow watching a girl run. The girl's medium, red sticks were whipping behind her as her tanned legs moved swiftly through the itchy blades of grass. Claire glanced at her surroundings. There were butterflies and tall flowers over the tops of the knee length grass. But the grass didn't look grossly over grown; it looked like it was meant to be that length and that length alone. The cloudless sky made the sun come out so bright, and yet Claire could see every detail clearly. Taking a deep breath, she felt as if she was in heaven. The place smelled of fresh rain even though the grass wasn't even damp. She started to feel the need to start skipping toward the girl and so she did. Then her fellow dreamer stopped abruptly even though she was moving at such a speed right before she would have to have slowed to not have fallen over. And yet she was standing perfectly still.

Not finding anything suspicious about the situation, Claire continued to skip toward the tiny blonde who was starting to turn around. The illusions of happiness and peace surrounding her disappeared. Butterflies fell to the ground, their wings decaying mid-fall, and flowers and grass shrunk as it began to decompose. The sky plummeted into total darkness and yet Claire could still see. And she wished she couldn't.

The girls face was like the rest of the surroundings – decaying. It was like a Tim Burton creation gone wrong. The girl's eyes were a lifeless gray, one hanging out of its socket while the other was getting eaten by maggots. The girl's hair was so dry that it looked as if the simplest touch would break it. Her face had holes showing off the porcelain bone underneath. And the smell was the worst. It was decaying corpses plus fifteen year old moldy milk put together times a zillion and then more. Wanting to puke, Claire went to plug her nose to stop the smell but found herself unable to move. The girl opened her mouth and spoke.

"_The King of Darkness will return once again_

_And spread his raven wings to plummet all into death._

_The girl in white will fall and become herself_

_The seer, the Queen to his throne of corpses._

_All that follow darkness shall perish,_

_And those who seek light will fail."_

Claire found herself able to move again. The girl turned back and the light meadow once again returned. Ignoring the urge to go with the girl, Claire sat in the grass and tried to wake herself up but failed because, as everyone knows, in the dreamland you can't wake yourself up no matter how hard you try.

_(Eve's point of view)_

Eve opened her eyes to the complete darkness of the car. She glanced over and regretted it instantly. There was little sleeping Claire on the evil player Shane. She didn't speak as she glared at him, and he knew what it was about. Finally she looked around. Myrnin wasn't anywhere to be seen but Michael was outside pumping gas. She looked at the clock. It was morning but storming outside, meaning the vampires were safe to move around during the day - for now at least. She wanted to confront Shane when Michael wouldn't be able to speak his mind. "You are an idiot, Collins."

He glared right back at her. "I don't want to hear it."

"Do you even know how bad you hurt her? Stupid question, you wouldn't. You left without telling her." She glanced at Michael. By the stiffness in the way he was standing, she knew he was still when it came to this subject.

"Shut up, you think I don't know that? My sister was killed in a fire – why would I stick around?"

"I'm sick of hearing about it. I loved her and you know that, but what about-"

"Eve. I don't want to hear about it."

"And I don't give a shit about if you want to hear it or not. You have to hear it. It's your fault. We all know your not a complete angel when it comes to anything, but you broke her and know your going after Claire. No one has any idea where she is, and if they know they aren't telling us. What if she turns up in Wenderville, hmm? Do you even care how she'll react? No, you don't, do you? You just break hearts and move on."

"I loved her."

"No you didn't. If you did, you wouldn't have done that to her. You hurt Michael too, you know. You hurt all of us. And know your being selfish by wanting Claire. If you hurt her, so help me god, I will kill you if Michael doesn't get to you first." And with that, Eve ended the conversation. She didn't want to hear about it. Shane was being unfair, and he should have to pay.

Michael got back in the car with such stiffness, Eve felt bad. She knew he was feeling the same way but was too polite to say anything about it. He had forgiven his friend, but it still hurt when the subject came up. Finally, Myrnin returned with some blood packs for himself and Michael and some food for her, Claire, and the player. When Claire finally woke up, Shane and her had gone back to normal by arguing over the radio station, but their angriness was from over.

_(Claire's point of view)_

When she finally woke up in the morning, she was listening to Eve and Shane bicker about the radio station until Michael turned it off and told them to both shut up. She giggled, loving every bit of her crazy friends. She leaned more into Shane who in return kissed the top of her head. "Good morning."

She turned and looked up at him giving him a quick, soft kiss. This time she would leave him wanting more and she would make him wait. Karma is a bitch, Collins! And yet, as she pulled away and whispered a good morning back, she found herself wanting more. Again. Eve, who looked as if someone had done her hair for Ursula due to the window moisture, pretended to puke out the window. "Get a room!"

"Gladly," Shane responded staring intently into Claire's eyes. She smiled up at him and ignored the rest of Eve's normal bickering. It was her time with Shane and she would make it last.


	3. 2:: death, oh like ew!

**Author's Note:: **

I wrote this a little more quickly than the others and so I hope you enjoy it. It will be introducing a few of my own characters and it's a bit longer. Thanks for reading and please review. And I'm up for any suggestions on how to make my writing better. Thanks again =]

**DEATH, OH LIKE EW? **_(Mary Jean's point of view)_

Pulling the last chocolate wave through the flatiron, Mary dropped it back onto the vanity. Sighing, she stood up to grab the silky dark grey cloak off of her fluffy bed. Tugging it over the white blouse, dark blue skinny jeans, and white converse, she pulled up the hood and moved slowly across her bedroom toward the entrance. It had taken her awhile to do her room and she was proud of it, but all the white was starting to get annoying. She felt like she was in an insane asylum, and she wanted out. Turning the brass handle on the white door, Mary exited her comfy cell. She loved getting out, but she hated patrolling. Why did they even need to patrol? Walking the borders of Wenderville was useless. The council could tell when the barriers were broken and could take action more quickly then a patrol officer pulling out their cell phone and calling in the attack. The speed and the fact that not many knew of the barriers that allowed vampires to walk around in broad daylight helped protect the town. If someone though it would be safer to attack during the day, they were wrong. The town was perfectly secure and yet every single day of every single week Tim made each of the Three patrol the town. And it sucked.

Moving down the clear steps of the stone staircase, she shivered. Mary also hated how cold it was in their stone castle. It wasn't very big, it only had two floors and only three rooms they didn't use, but it was still technically a castle. Davelec Castle was always freezing cold. They recently had it redone so that they had modern day technology and floors, but the hallways (and the cold) stayed the same. Her footsteps echoed across the hall as she moved toward the door leading to the living room. Opening the door, she glanced around at the room. She squinted trying to adjust her eyes to the bright light coming from the three oversized glass windows that lit the room during the day. It was so different from the darkness inside the other rooms in the castle.

"I'm heading out." She said, glancing at the blonde sprawled across the velvet love seat. The girl's hair covered her face and only the slight movement coming from her still form proved that she was still alive. Moving her gaze to the redhead she was talking to, Mary was quickly jealous. The girl was sitting so comfortably in the chair, her naturally straight, fiery red hair falling partially over her forest green eyes. And yet, Alyssa complained about how much she wanted Mary's features and how they were sisters so they should share the same facial features. But they looked completely different, like two random strangers taken off the street and forced to stand next to each other.

Alyssa looked up from her movie. "Oh, okay. Have fun, honey."

Mary snorted. "As if! I hate patrolling." Mary kicked the wall with her shoe as if trying to prove her point but quickly found herself in pain.

Giggling at her idiotic sister's actions, Alyssa smiled brightly. "Don't we all? Call if you need anything."

"I will." She left Alyssa to watch whatever movie Mary had interrupted and headed out the huge doors. It was ridiculous how oversized everything was. Why did they need such huge things when they were barely half the size? She stomped down the stone driveway and through the iron gates at the bottom. Glancing at the time on her cell phone, she quickened her pace. Tim would be furious if she was late for her patrolling.

_I don't get people sometimes,_ Mary thought to herself as she followed the dirt path through the forest._ Why do people want to kill to be me when all I have is stress and problems?_ She finally reached the exit of the forest and was starting to move down the hill when she smelled something. Well, she felt it before she smelled it. There was a feeling in her gut that something wasn't right. Then she smelled the foul odor. It was like burning, rotted flesh. Reaching into the pocket in her cloak, she pulled out the sharp knife that was laced in Aromanth. She shivered as her thumb grazed the metal. She had to be extra careful when using that knife. One false move or one little mistake could lead to the knife cutting her, and if that happened then Witch Poisen would be running through her veins. Aromanth was deadly to her kind, but it also could stop a vampire for a couple hours if used correctly.

As she followed her gut and the smell through the edge of the forest, she moved as quietly as possible. She didn't want to alert anyone of her presence before she could see them. As the sight of the charred, gutted body came to her eyes, she felt her own go limp. She crawled over to the body of Max. He was dead, and rotting. She had no idea how long he had been there, but no one had been alerted. Littered around his body were dark feathers as if he had fought his attacker and black feathers had fallen out. She was just about to start to pick the body up to move him into the town when she heard a crack of a stick. Closing her eyes, she listened to any noises. Ducking as she heard a swish in the air, an arrow went flying over her head. The attacker retreated as quickly as they had come, but the message was clear.

Walking over to the arrow, the feather in the back was the same as the ones around Max. And pinned to the tree with the arrow was a lock of her hair. She tried to feel the back of her head to see where she lost the curl. Turning back toward the body, she pulled out her cell and dialed for Tim. She didn't know when everyone arrived but it wasn't quick enough for her liking.

"Stewart, what happened?" Tim's voice rang out to her. He didn't bother covering the worried tone. He was the kind of guy that would worry about anyone in his town even if they were out to kill him.

"I was coming out to patrol and found Max's body. I went to investigate and move it to town when I was attacked. The attacker aimed a single arrow at my head and then retreated. He got one of my curls." She responded, gesturing to the tree.

"Mary." He looked up from Max and directly at her.

"What?" But he never answered. She ran her fingers through her hair out of nervousness and felt exactly why he was confused. Her hair was straight. Glancing back at the tree, pinned was a lock of red curls. But it was her hair color. "What does this mean?"

"This means that your attacker is a creep." Snorted Tim's associate, Regina. "An ex-lover maybe?"

Tim turned and glared at Regina forcing her to shut up and continue cleaning up the body as best as she could. "It actually means that this person knows us and has met us before. How else would he get your hair?"

"But who has met us before and had enough time to get my hair? And if they have mine, they must have all of ours. What if they know a potion that uses the victim's hair that would destroy them?" Mary bit her lip. She had heard spells that take a bunch of different ingredients and a lock of hair that would destroy a person's soul. There were probably even more spells that could cause a lot of problems for the town.

"One person." He stated. "And if it's who I think it is then we aren't the ones they want, they are only playing with us to kill time."

Mary racked through her memories, even the ones of all her past lives. She tried to compare them with all her knowledge now. It could be Elizabeth, but she had been burned at the stake during the Salem Witch Trials under a different identity. Maybe William, but they haven't seen him in centuries. As Tim brought the body back to the town with Regina and instructed her to go back home, she tried to think. Sitting down in a chair in the Library, she tried to think. And then it hit her. The one person who would hold a big enough grudge to kill Max, use spells against them, try to kill Mary, and only do all of it wanting to play having a bigger plot in mind.

Looking across the hall at the open door showing Alyssa and Allison laughing, Mary knew that there would be a lot of trouble coming up.


	4. 3::fighting, oh like action?

**Author's Note::**

Well, I have no idea if this story is any good, so if you guys like it please review. I don't want to spend my time writing a story that no one likes x.x But yea, here you go. Enjoy. Sorry it took awhile, I couldn't think of how to explain what happens. And sorry if you don't like swearing, there is a lot in this chapter. Well not a lot a lot, but there is more than usual. And tell me what you think happened at the end.

**FIGHTING, OH LIKE ACTION? **_(Eve's point of view)_

Why is he so stupid? Eve flicked the edge of her soda with a black nail. Shane was seriously pissing her off. It wasn't only his current, 'Claire-is-my-world-so-butt-out-Eve' attitude, but other things. And by other things, it was mostly his whole 'I-loved-her' act. If he loved her he wouldn't have left her all alone in Morganville without any explanation. "What can I get you to eat, darlings?" Looking up, Eve saw the waitress standing next to their table waiting for their order. She was glad they stopped to eat, but she didn't really even have an appetite. Shane ruined it.

Ignoring everybody else ordering their meals, Eve wrapped a finger around her straw. Gently stirring her drink for no apparent reason, she glared over at Shane. How could he be so happy after everything he did? Moving her gaze over to Claire, she frowned. He's probably going to ruin her as well. Moving her eyes over to Michael, she smiled brightly at him. He wasn't looking at her, but she still felt as though she had to. He was looking down at the menu, mumbling some meal that he wanted before handing the waitress the menu. "What about you, miss?" Eve looked up. The waitress was waiting for her to order.

"Nothing for me, thank you." She handed the waitress the menu. She quickly left and soon everyone found themselves sitting there awkwardly. Myrnin was smart and had left to go wherever Amelie had instructed him to go at this point. Probably off to get blood somewhere. Eve looked over toward the window, the sun wasn't done setting but it looked pretty dark out.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Claire squeaked, obviously feeling the dark energy between everyone else.

"Have fun with that, CB." Eve smiled at her as the girl moved across the restaurant to find the bathroom.

Michael was the first one to speak. "She's right, you know." He was looking at Shane.

"Oh come on, not you too! But I should have expected that since you and the Gothic Princess over there have a thing." Shane snapped meeting Michael's stare.

"Shut up, Collins. You didn't even see how badly her reaction went. I didn't even recognize her half the time we were hanging out!" Eve tried to keep her voice down, she didn't want any more stares from her fellow diners. She stuck her tongue out at some little kid who obviously wasn't used to seeing a Goth girl.

"Well then tell me, Gothica. How did she react?"

Eve opened her mouth to speak, but Michael beat her to it. "Mom and Dad wouldn't even look at her. Sam was ashamed of her. Monica was afraid to mess with her, and even though that was a pretty nice break, it was scary. She was scary. Amelie had to take action when it got so bad. After you left, I never saw my little sister again."

That shut Shane up. Eve looked across the room at the little corridor where Claire escaped. How would she take it when she found out? And would anyone even tell her? "You screwed her up, Collins. And you got to escape from it."

"Do you think I wanted to? I never really wanted to leave her, I wanted to ask her to come with me. But I knew she never would. Why would she leave her family and her friends for her stupid boyfriend? I had to go. I couldn't stay in Morganville any longer. She could have a life there, but not me. Isn't it ironic how I now have a life there while she's gone?" Eve opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. It wasn't her duty to defend her, it was Michael's.

"You destroyed my little sister's life and now you make jokes." Michael growled. Eve turned toward him, shocked. She had never heard him that angry before, especially at one of them.

"Well, I was just trying to lighten up the mood."

"Congrats, O Holy Lightener, you darkened the mood." Eve snapped. And with that, Eve stood and went outside because she had no where else to go.

The cold air hit her pale cheeks as she went outside of the restaurant. They had old, wooden benches outside for smokers so she took one and spread her legs out so that no one would sit next to her. She had no idea where the hell she was so why would she let strangers come up and talk to her for no apparent reason? Pressing her teeth down hard on her lower lip, she glanced around at the deserted street. Myrnin was no where to be seen, but the car that they had been traveling in was still there. Odd. Why didn't he take it?

Stupid Shane. He was going to hurt Claire if he didn't tell her the truth and _she_ was in Wenderville. But, he was going to hurt Claire if he told her. And either way Eve would have to beat the hell out of him for hurting her baby even though she didn't want him to keep the truth from the poor girl. Maybe if he waited longer Claire would have gotten hurt less.

Or maybe Eve was just taking it a little too far. Claire could accept Shane's past if he told her, it was always a possibility. Or maybe she wouldn't get mad if he didn't tell her. She had no idea how Claire would react. Eve laughed a bit to herself. Here they were running undercover to Wenderville trying to keep a low profile so a group of really bad vampires wouldn't find them and they are worrying about how Claire would react to Shane's past.

She heard the faint jingle of the bells attached to the restaurant door. Leaning her head back to see who it was, she was surprised to see no one. Sitting up so she could look around more easily, she felt her heart race a little. That was creepy. Then again, it could always be Shane trying to freak her out to get revenge. Standing up so Eve could try to find where he was and yell at him for being such a dumbass and trying to freak her out, Eve found herself unable to move. Glancing down she saw her legs were fine, so why couldn't she move. She attempted again to move forward and she felt something touch her arm.

No, grab her arms.

Opening her mouth to scream for help, Eve felt a hand cover her mouth. She couldn't see who her attacker was, but it certainly wasn't Shane. He was pissed but not that pissed. Eve tried to see who it was out of the corner of her eye, but all she saw was the head of a man she didn't know. He looked to be in his late twenties or something. She couldn't really tell. But there was one thing distinct about him: the curved, yellowed fangs curling over the top of his mouth.

She opened her mouth as wide as she could, getting part of his fingers inside. Perfect. She bit down as hard as she could on the part of his finger to distract him while kicking her leg back to hit him. But he was faster then she was. He was soon out of the way of the kick and the bite, but he had made a mistake. There was a partial gap between his fingers covering her mouth. She screamed as loud as she could, but then the finger was in the gap. Hoping that Michael had heard, Eve tried to distract her opponent enough to give him time to come save her. He couldn't exactly walk out there at vampire speed without getting noticed.

Swinging her free arm at the vampire he dodged, tightening the grip on her arm. Her heart started to race faster. Trying to kick him, he was forced to move in front of her. "Stop fighting." He stated simply, a grin starting to form on his face. He tightened his fingers around her arm even more. Her heart sped up as it tried to pump blood to her forearm, but it was failing. His grip was too tight. He smiled even wider as if he was enjoying this. The fucking asshole was enjoying her struggling. She slowly moved her free hand toward her pocket while trying to distract him with more attempts to kick and bite him. She had no idea if he had noticed the stake in her pocket or her hand moving toward it.

And everything happened so fast.

She gripped the stake in her right hand and flung her whole body at him, stake pointed upward. There was a faint sound of bells in the background that was soon drowned with the sound of a snap like someone breaking a Barbie doll in half. The vampire had released his hand from her mouth and his grip on her arm. Pushing the stake up into his chest as hard as she could, she found it hard push up.

And then it slowed.

There was blood on the ground. When did someone bleed? The vampire was on her left side now, he was running. But where was the stake? Myrnin was in the background, his eyes wide in shock, bags of red stuff in his hands. Did he drop one over here near Eve and then move over there? Shane exited the restaurant, Claire behind him. They both looked surprised when they were looking at Eve. She felt the urge to yell "Hi guys." She almost started to giggle at the thought of yelling to them even though she was angry at them. But where was Michael? The stake was still in her hand and there was someone there.

The vampire who attacked her was running away.

Time went back to normal.

Eve fell to the ground, releasing the stake from her hands. Pain developed all over her body, her heart was beating faster and faster. Something wasn't right. Something was terribly wrong. She looked up and saw that there was a vampire there with a stake in his chest. She couldn't register his face, but she could tell he was in pain. Blood was everywhere now, and the edges of her vision began to turn to dark.

But before she went out she started to giggle like a maniac. Boy, was it the worst time to yell "Hi guys."


	5. 4::addictions, oh not cool!

**Author's Note**

I'm evil. Let's see how our Wendervillians are doing. Enjoy, comment. I did the best I could.

**ADDICTIONS, OH NOT COOL! **_(Alyssa's point of view)_

Alyssa smiled up at Jordan. He was standing over her with his hands pressed against her lower back. Her arms were draped around his neck as best as she could with her height. She wasn't exactly the tallest person in the world. She was in her own little world – just her and him. She listened to the slow music in the background as all the couples were slow-dancing on the floor. The DJ had taken a break.

The music was overwhelming her, she couldn't move unless the beat of the song permitted her to move. But it all ended too quickly. A quick paced song was played as Alyssa and Jordan moved back to their table. She watched as he ordered two alcoholic drinks without having to show his ID. Giggling, she poked his nose.

"How come you always get away without showing your ID?" She asked him as best as she could over the loud music without being forced to it on his lap and whisper it into his ear.

"Let's just say it's my manly charm." He replied, smiling straight into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat making her blush with embarrassment. He could hear it, of course. All vampires could.

When the drinks finally arrived, Alyssa twirled the stirring stick absent-mindedly. She was so glad that she had gotten to go on this date with Jordan. Alec and Jordan had just gotten back from their little 'trip around the colonies.' It involved them going to all the vampire communities that weren't yet up and running.

It was an honor to be one of the vampires chosen to check on the other colonies, but it wasn't very safe. Vampires who didn't like the rules had to be fought with, and then there were the hardships with getting blood. It had taken them months to get all around and back. And now Alyssa was going to spend every little second she could with her man.

Giggling, Alyssa moved from her seat over to Jordan's. Sitting on his lap, she leaned up to kiss him. When their lips met, it was just as amazing as the last time their lips had met. He was always a rough kisser, his lips pressed against hers so hard she felt as if she was going to break, but it felt good at the same time.

Then there was a tug.

The tug at the back of her mind meant that Allison wasn't protecting her mind as much as she normally did. And Allison always was blocking her mind from her bond with Alyssa unless they needed to talk privately. Neither liked the idea of someone being able to see what was happening at all times of the day whenever they wanted, and Allison never would unless she had to. And it wasn't like she didn't trust Alyssa, it was just that she didn't want Alyssa accidently stumbling on to some of the disturbing memories of the past torture that Allison had experienced. In a way, it was protecting them both. Pulling back from her sexy kiss, Alyssa forgot where she was for a minute. "What's wrong?" She glanced up at the owner of the sexy, musical voice. She frowned. She hadn't wanted to stop kissing Jordan, but something was up.

She didn't respond to Jordan. Pulling herself away, she grabbed her bag from the side of the chair and pulled out her cell phone. Dialing Allison's number as fast as her fingers would allow her, Alyssa started to freak. She wasn't answering.

She looked up at Jordan, her eyes showing every bit of worry that she was feeling. "Allison."

And with that they were off.

_(Allison's point of view)_

She laughed even harder. The minute of silence was so funny. Giggling, Allison accepted the can of computer duster from Mary. She heard Mary cracking up in front of her, but her vision was getting a little fuzzy. Dropping the can before she could even inhale anymore, she rolled off the bed laughing so hard.

"I feel so numb." Mary giggled, smiling down at Allison.

"Same, this is the best high ever!" Allison grabbed for something – the nightstand? – and tried to stand up. She could barely see the outline of the bed, everything was so blurry, and yet it was all so funny. When she looked back at Mary, she noticed her friend was staring at something. Her mouth?

"You're bleeding!"

Allison rubbed her mouth. There was a red spot against the pale outline of her hand. Or at least she thought it was her hand. She had painted her nails, didn't she? Or was that her foot. Laughing again, she fell on the floor, hitting her head on the nightstand as she fell. She heard the loud crack of some bone snapping, but she reached for the can anyways. It would heal. She shouldn't care.

Inhaling more of the legal heaven, she chucked the can at Mary's head. It hit the girl causing her to fall of the bed too. Looking at each other, they both cracked up again. This was too funny. Way too funny. Reaching for her friend's hand, she tried to pull herself closer. For some reason she couldn't really move.

Funny, isn't it?

Sitting up, she noticed the red stain on the floor. Giggling, she turned toward Mary. "Is that mine?" Her friend nodded, but it looked more like one of those movies where they sped up the head movements of the creatures to make them look scarier. Laughing even harder, she felt the annoying buzz of her cell-phone ringing. She didn't care who it was.

"FUCK YOU!" She screamed, throwing the phone at the wall. As the pieces showered down over them, the two girls laughed even harder. Allison thought she was going to die from laughing so hard. Everything was so funny. Too funny. Mary crawled after the can. It was rolling across the white carpets of Mary's room. Why was her room so bright?

Squinting her eyes, she giggled as the can kept rolling and Mary was failing at getting it. Why was she so dizzy all of a sudden? Grabbing her head, Allison fell on the floor. Everything was getting fuzzy. "I'm gonna take a nap." She stated, curling up into a little ball.

And she let the darkness overwhelm her.

_(Alyssa's point of view)_

Racing up the stone driveway, she held the gun tight in her hand. She had no idea what the hell was going through Allison's mind. Everything was funny looking and fuzzy. Guessing that an attacker had broken in and hit her head so hard she was suffering from some head trauma, Alyssa had called Tim. Jordan moved in front of her.

Kicking open the door, Jordan moved in quickly. It was his job to check first to make sure the downstairs was clear and the exits were blocked while she went upstairs to deal with the attacker. If it was a vampire, she had the stake firmly at her right side for quick switch with the gun. But if it was something else, she had the weapon fully loaded and the safety off.

Pointing her gun upward, she slowly climbed the stone staircase. Slowly turning the handle of the first door, she glanced inside the Alec's room. Empty. She moved to the next, this time on her right. Empty. What was that room? Shaking her head clear of the thoughts, she pointed the gun toward the next door. Jordan's room. Empty again. It went like that for the rest of the rooms. The few guest rooms, the two master bathrooms, and even her own.

Now there were only three rooms left to check. The closet, Allison's….. whatever you would call that, and Mary's room. Heading for the storage closet first, she looked up the cracks in the door, empty. Why would she risk having anyone hear her? Opening Allison's room quietly, she stepped inside. They had to be in here somewhere, after all, where else would she be hiding?

She frowned at her friend's room. The room was an insane pink with funky cartoon characters on the walls. All over her door and her closet door were pictures of her favorite drawing, a cupcake that ate people. She wanted to puke at the graphic designs of the guts pouring out of the scary cupcake's mouth. She glanced around at the piles of stuffed animals. Nothing could hide in there without being noticed, there was just a way that they were piled that would be obvious if someone disturbed them. Shivering, she noticed something. The room was empty.

Holding her breathe, she checked the final room. There she found her friends. Dropping the gun on the ground, she screamed in surprise. The first thing that hit her was the smell. There was the obvious smell of fresh vomit in the air, a tinge of pee, and a metallic sort of twist to it. Plugging her nose, she heard Jordan's grunt from the end of the hallway. His vampire senses were even more sensitive to the nauseating smells erupting from her sister's room.

Mary Jean was there, clutching a can as if it was her baby. She was bending over, vomit pouring out of her mouth. Looking away from that nasty, she saw a bit of white-blonde hair sticking out from the other side of the bed. As she reached the other side, she immediately looked away. Puddles of blood poured from the tiny form of Allison. Some was coming from her mouth, but the rest was coming from her neck. Walking up to her friend, she held her hands over the neck wound. Concentrating on healing the wound, Alyssa weakly called for Jordan.

Upon entering the room, he knew just what to do. Was he used to dealing with these situations during his trip around the colonies? Standing up, she moved back over to Mary Jean while Jordan carried Allison's tiny, almost lifeless form out of the room in a blink. Looking up at Alyssa from the ground, she erupted into a giggle fest. "Hi sissy."

"You are high again." She stated, glaring at her sister. Grabbing the can so Mary could do no more harm to herself, Alyssa stormed out of the room. She was sick of it. Her sister always had to be high or drunk; she was barely ever sober anymore. Especially after Max died.

She understood it was hard on her sister, she was close to Max. Alyssa had never been close to their father, only her mother. Locking her door, she heard Mary's screams of protest from down the hall. Her sister hated being stopped. But she had to get help.

Clutching her knees, Alyssa started to shake. Walking into her tiny bathroom, she opened the cabinet. Fumbling for the safety scissors, Alyssa let the tears roll down her cheeks.

Pressing the knife into her wrist, she raked it across the skin letting her blood flow down to the floor. Watching the wound heal by itself, she stuck the scissors in harder and harder, pulling across her wrist. Her tears and blood mixed on the floor of her private bathroom in the castle in Wenderville that supposedly belonged to the Three. The Three who were supposed to help protect Wenderville, and yet, the Three were the ones who needed the most help.


	6. 5::confusion,oh, like what?

**Author's Note**

I'm so sorry it took so long. I was on a vacation, then I hung out with friends, and I had finished it earlier but my sister and I got in a fight so she turned off my computer which made me lose everything. I tried everything to get the chapter back, but nothing worked. So I apologize for the wait, but please do enjoy.

**CONFUSION, OH, LIKE WHAT? **_(Claire's point of view)_

Claire slid down the bright, yellow tiles on the bathroom wall. Glancing around the one person bathroom, she frowned. How could the happy, brand new tiles be associated in the same room as the dirtied, broken mirror and the rusted off-white sink? She bit her lip. She couldn't hang out in here much longer. There were probably others wanting to use the bathroom, and she couldn't use it to hide out from her friends forever. Something was truly wrong with them. She couldn't ignore the awkward air that was hovering around them all.

Glancing at the door knob, she wondered what was going on at their table. Where they talking about her? They had to be talking about something. If there was something bugging them so much that they barely spoke when she was around, they would have to use what little time there was that she wasn't there to talk even more.

Standing up once more, she smoothed the wrinkles in her dirtied shirt. Opening the door, she walked past the two people waiting for the bathroom. The girls glared at her as if it was a sin for using the bathroom even though she didn't actually use it. Hiding behind her hair, she moved toward their table.

She liked the layout of the restaurant. There were little walls to separate tables to allow groups privacy. Fake plants decorated the corners making it seem fancy even though the restaurant served only the most normal food ever. Just as she was about to turn the corner to her table, she heard talking. No, it wasn't talking, it was more like quiet yelling.

Straining to hear, Claire half turned the corner and tried to listen in to whatever her friends had to say when she wasn't around. "Do you think I wanted to? I never really wanted to leave her; I wanted to ask her to come with me. But I knew she never would. Why would she leave her family and her friends for her stupid boy-" Claire flinched as the plates hit the table behind her. The noise was enough to drown out the sounds she could just barely understand. Silently begging the waitress to stop serving her customers, she tried to make sense of what she had already heard.

Shane was talking. It wasn't about her because Shane had never left Claire. So who was he talking about? It was a girl, obviously. And Shane wanted to bring her somewhere, but where? When was this? And what was he to this girl?

The waitress finally stopped ruining Claire's few seconds of being able to eavesdrop on her friends' conversation like a spy in one of those stupid movies. "Well, I was just trying to lighten up the mood."

"Congrats, O Holy Lightener, you darkened the mood." She watched as Eve got up and stormed out of the restaurant. Whatever they were talking about was enough to get her angry. Glancing up, she saw her waitress giving her a dirty look. Looking down embarrassed, she quickly moved back to her seat.

Upon reaching her table, Claire leaned into Shane automatically as if she hadn't heard anything. If they didn't want her to know whatever it was they were talking about, Claire would have to sneak around and figure it out herself. "Where's Eve?" She questioned as if she didn't already see her friend get up and storm out of the restaurant as if her life depended on how angry and quick she moved.

"Out for fresh air." And with that, the little conversation they had was over. Glancing over at Michael as Shane moved his arm around her tiny body, she noted his pissed look. He seemed to be looking at anything in the room. Anything but them.

After what seemed like forever, her excuse for food arrived at the table. Taking in the smell of the greasy, fake cheese and overcooked pasta, she smiled at her food. The gruesome taste of the crappy cheap food was better than the junk food and drive-through food they had been living on for the past three days. It was like heaven in the form of junk-yard worthy 'food.' Was orange liquid stuff supposed to be oozing out of her noodles?

Picking up her fork to dive into her meal of trash, Claire stabbed one of the disgusting looking, mustard yellow cylinders on her plate. But just before it grazed her lips, she heard Michael flinch. Something was wrong. "Eve." He stated quickly as he threw a couple twenties on the table to pay for the meal. He glanced between her and Shane before standing and speed-walking over to the exit. Something was wrong with Eve and they weren't coming back inside.

Claire stood up to follow, and watched as Shane hurried out too. The waitress looked at all three of them. She pointed to the money on the table and ran to quickly follow the others. She reached the exit a couple seconds after Shane had.

A metallic smell filled her nostrils. Her face wrinkled in disgust. What was the smell? But the second she asked that question in her mind, her brain finally processed the scene around them. A blur flashed by her and Shane. Looking in the direction, there was another vampire looking shocked. Myrnin was behind him holding bags of blood. Putting the bags on the ground as if they were delicate little babies, he ran to attack the vampire in front of him.

Turning her direction to where the vampire ran from, she saw Michael holding Eve. Something was wrong though. Eve fell to the ground looking at her and Shane, her lips moving as if she was going to say something. Then she giggled as if it was the most hilarious thing ever. What was wrong with her?

Michael's face seemed stone, and he reached forward and grabbed his chest. Falling to the ground, Claire noticed the stake plunged deep into his heart. Widening her eyes, Claire couldn't move. Eve staked Michael? Without thinking, Claire grabbed for the stake in her own pocket. Running toward the vampire that Myrnin was fighting, she prepared to attack from behind. Myrnin had noticed this and pinned him so he couldn't move. Pushing the stake through his back, the attacker fell to the ground paralyzed.

No, not paralyzed. Dead. Confused, Claire looked up to ask Myrnin what that meant but he was gone. Picking up the blood bags with disgust, she hurried over to Michael in case he would need it. Myrnin was hovering over Michael slowly pulling out the stake while Shane was holding Eve. Something was wrong with both of them.

As she got closer, she noticed the blood covering the ground and an odd smell covered the smell of blood from before. She coughed a little as the smell went down her throat and actually tasted like some nasty, bitter food that someone was forcing her to eat. Handing the blood to Myrnin, she turned her head toward Eve. She didn't want to watch and see what he did to Michael.

With one glance at Eve, she figured out the first thing wrong with her friend. "The vampire snapped her arm." She whispered to Shane. He nodded in agreement. That much was obvious. "We have to get her to a hospital." She said louder for Myrnin even though his vampire senses could already hear her.

"No hospital can fix what has happened to Eve, my dear." He spoke calmly from behind her. Eve's eyes widened. He was going to let her die? And it was just a broken arm, they could fix that. Or was there more that Claire's eyes couldn't see?

Turning around, she picked up the stake that Myrnin placed on the ground. The blood had dried already even though it had already been out of Michael for a second. She shivered as she wondered whose blood was on the knife. It had come from Michael, sure. But if vampires drank blood, didn't it mean that any blood that came out of them was the person whose blood they had drunk earlier? Confused, she shook the thoughts out of her mind before putting the stake in her pocket. It was one of Eve's good stakes. Just because it had staked Michael didn't change the fact that it was useable.

When she finally stopped thinking, Claire noticed that Michael was standing now. Myrnin was on the move again. She turned away in disgust as Myrnin ripped the vampire to shreds. Throwing the stake into the dumpster in the alley they were standing near, Myrnin was slowly disposing of all the little pieces of the body, careful to make sure no one could tell it was the flesh of a vampire.

"Claire, help Michael walk. Human boy, park the car in the woods somewhere. Around here no one goes in the woods, Amelie had already made sure of that." She moved quickly over to Michael and tried to steady him. Would he even live through the staking? And what about Eve?

Myrnin was over in vampire speed picking up the goth girl's tiny frame. With that, he started to head into the woods. "We're walking?" Claire asked, helping Michael slowly follow Myrnin's already fast pace.

"Why, of course. Don't you just enjoy the night air? Besides, Wenderville isn't a place you get to on foot!" She sighed and followed Myrnin, glancing only once at Shane who was driving the car into the woods on an almost invisible path nearby. He could catch up, of course. But what if something attacked him while we were too far away to help?

Worrying, Claire tried to focus on just helping out her friend instead of the multiple ways her boyfriend could die. Her worries soon disappeared as Shane came back and took her place in helping Michael. She followed behind hoping that there was some way to help from the back if there needed to be. That's when she heard the crack.

It was like a stick had broken behind her. She turned already reaching for the stake in her pocket, but there was nothing in sight. Hurrying, she kept following hoping her senses could pick up the sign of any thing following them. Or at hoping the vampires could do so first.

Finally, the trees began to thin and they ended up in what seemed like a meadow. There was a hill in front of them, but the place was covered in flowers. It seemed oddly familiar. The dream. She glanced around for any signs of a running red-head. Disapproving of her own secret silliness, she turned toward Myrnin. "How much longer?" It hadn't been too long, only twenty or so minutes. But Eve was still losing blood and could be on the verge of dying.

"Not to long, my dear. We are almost-." Claire never heard Myrnin finish what he was saying even though she could easily figure it out in her head. She felt the kick at her back push her forward before she heard the movement from behind. She hadn't lost her mind.

Shane turned toward her immediately; his worry was obvious on his handsome facial features, but held on to Michael. Trying to steady him on the ground, Shane looked frantically over at her. "Claire!" She rolled over on her side to look at her opponent. Feeling a bit of air on her face, she turned and saw a bit of purplish light disappear. What was that? Before she could ask or respond in any way, she noticed another purple light head toward her, hitting her square in the stomach. She screamed in pain. "Claire!" Shane yelled again. She looked over at him, he was running toward her. But another purple light hit him sending him flying into the ground.

A man landed next to her. He seemed young. His hand was held in the air above her tiny body. She frantically tried to move, but was hit with another purple light. It was coming from him! He sent another one toward Shane before noticing the two vampires. He laughed. Myrnin wouldn't be able to help. If he put Eve on the ground, she could get hurt. And Michael was already sprawled on the ground clearly in pain.

She heard a soft swish of a tree, she glanced to her right. The branch was moving a bit. On it sat a girl with long red waves, her eyes moving frantically as if trying to figure out the situation. Her lips moved a bit as if she was speaking to someone. But who? Looking around so more she tried to find the ginger's friend, but soon found herself defeated. If anyone was nearby, Claire couldn't see them.

The boy obviously hadn't noticed, he was too happy with what he believed to be his victory. In a quick second, the girl pounced onto the guy from the side, leaping over to him as if it was nothing. She pulled back her hand and her short, unpainted nails suddenly grew longer. She swiped at his face. He seemed surprised.

"Honey, where did he hit you?" Claire snapped her head to her side. A girl was kneeling beside her, her dark brown hair neatly pulled back into a bun as if she didn't want it hiding her face. "Show me, please." She smiled as if trying to reassure Claire. Unsure, she pulled up her shirt exposing her stomach. Where the purplish light hit her, there were two long slashes. She felt the pain alright, but she never knew that there was blood flowing down her sides. She glanced over at Michael. He was looking at the ground as hard as he could.

With his wounds he had to be hungry, and if she was bleeding, so was Shane. This was not good for him. The brunette held her hands over the wounds and the pain soon dissipated. Without another word she leapt over to Shane and did the same to him. He looked over toward Claire, and she nodded as if trying to tell him that the girl was okay.

Crawling over to Shane, the girl smiled sweetly at them. "You both stay here, okay? I can't heal him," she said, pointing her head toward Michael, "but I can heal her. You'll be safe." She then was in motion toward Myrnin and Eve. Without a worry, Myrnin put down Eve and without a word he leapt over to help the ginger in battle.

"Call her." The ginger screamed at the brunette. The guy was obviously strong, but what was he?

"In a second, if I don't heal her first, she could die." The brunette responded sweetly. Claire glanced between the two of the girls. The ginger was wearing a tight white blouse, gray skinny jeans, and black boots. The outfit had to be hard to move in, and yet the girl was gracefully leaping from side to side attempting to claw the guys face while Myrnin tried to get him from the opposite side. The brunette was wearing a light pink t-shirt and black jeans. She couldn't exactly see the shoes, but Claire guessed they were boots as well. Who were these girls? And what exactly were they? And who, exactly, were they going to call?

Leaning into Shane for dear life, she was truly scared. What had Amelie gotten them into?


	7. 6::attackers, boo go away!

**Author's Note**

Sorry about the delay, I really am trying to get this out to you guys. I know how it is waiting for a chapter in a story you are reading, whether it is good or bad. It annoys me so much because I just constantly want more. My chapters probably will be coming out to you guys at this speed so I truly apologize. Also, thanks to one of my awesome readers, I just remembered that Alyssa was also the name of Shane's sister. It totally slipped my mind when I named the characters, but I'm not changing it. They are not the same person though. Enjoy and review!

**ATTACKERS, BOO GO AWAY! **_(Alyssa's point of view)_

Closing her door with a quiet thud, she absent-mindedly ran her fingers over the thin, jagged scars that would permanently damage the skin on her wrist. Tugging the bracelets over the healed over cuts, Alyssa put on a happy face. She gently knocked on her sister's door before whispering. "May Jean, are you ready?" They had the night patrol, or morning patrol as the nocturnal vampires called it. It sucked because they couldn't go clubbing, but the training grounds were usually empty.

As she waited, she couldn't help but move her eyes to her left at Allison's door, making her wonder if the girl was up yet. She felt her facial expressions sadden a bit. Everyone was starting to treat her differently since news spread about her overdose. And with Alec avoiding her, Allison's life was starting to become shitty again.

Opening the door a crack, she glanced inside. Allison was lying peacefully on the fluffy mattress hidden by layers of soft blankets, discarded pillows, and her storehouse of stuffed animals. Shutting the door again, she knocked on her sister's once more. "Let's go!" A long, quiet groan came through the door leaving Alyssa satisfied that her sister was getting up. Walking over to the stone staircase, she started heading downwards.

The heels of her boats clicked with each light step as she moved down the staircase. Entering the living room, she looked around. No one was inside, and nothing seemed moved meaning no one was up or no one had watched the television yet. Pushing on the kitchen door, she smiled. A dark figure came into her view. He was standing over the table reading something, obviously distracted. Hugging him from behind, she smiled into the cool material covering his stone cold back. "Hey." Shivers ran up and down her spine as his cold hands held on to her warm ones.

And as soon as she had latched onto him, he unhooked her grip, turning his body so she was in his eyesight. "Afternoon," Jordan responded with a slight smile. She raised one eyebrow at him when he turned back to his letter. Why was he ignoring her?

With a huff of annoyance, she jumped onto the counter to pour herself a cup of the half-empty pot of strong coffee Alec made every morning before he went out to wherever it was he went. Pouring some into a mug, she stirred in some sugar before sipping. The bitter liquid was only partially sweet from the sugar as it gathered up in her mouth. Swallowing, she enjoyed the quick feeling of the warm liquid heading down her throat.

She looked at her boyfriend out of the corner of her eye. What was more important than quality time with her? He was reading something, as she previously noticed. But now she could see it more clearly. It was a small slip of paper, another business letter perhaps? She groaned internally. She hated when he got those. He always would think about them like crazy even though he never ever planned on accepting the offer to franchise The Luke. It was his club, and franchising it would destroy what little visitors the town received. And they needed all they could get.

Besides, where else would any of them perform? The reason The Luke was so big was because it was the only place any of them would play, and boy if there was one thing any of them had, it was most defiantly talent. Allison's voice was so beautiful, she probably was half siren. It was as if you were hearing a choir of angels sing to you. And Alec's talent was good enough to challenge half of the best bands. And when they sang together, it was phenomenal. And that was what The Luke was: a club where Alec and Allison would occasionally perform.

But recently, everything was changing. And none of it was good.

Finishing the rest of her coffee in one quick gulp, she glanced over the top of her cup. Mary Jean was hovering over Alyssa waiting. She took in her sister's appearance. She had thrown on a bit of make-up, to tired to do anything else. And as for an outfit, she wore a tight white tube top with dark grey skinny jeans. But what shocked Alyssa were the huge red waves that curled at the end. Mary almost always straightened her hair.

"I'm up, happy? Let's go." She growled. Smiling, Alyssa tried to stop the giggles from escaping her slightly shaking body. Mary was pissed that she had to get up when it was her idea to head over to the training grounds early. For some reason, Alyssa found it funny. Then again, a lot of things were funny to her.

Dropping her cup into the sink, she smiled. "You lead the way." Alyssa delicately hopped off the counter, kissed Jordan's stone cheek, and then followed her sister out the door. She wrapped her fingers around the belt loops on her pair of dark skinny jeans as her boots crunched against the stones on the long pathway. They sort of had a uniform when it came to training. When any of the Three went training, they had to wear tight clothing because Mary had an idea that if they trained in the tightest outfits possible, they would be able to fight in any other outfit they wore.

And so far, her hypothesis turned out to be true.

Her and her sister stayed silent as they headed away from the setting sun and into the dark, cold forest following the path. They weren't supposed to wander off of the path at night; the woods were tiny but still dangerous. Biting her lip, she wished that Wenderville had actual roads to drive on instead of being forced to walk everywhere. It was good exercise but quite annoying. On the plus side, it was safer for travelers. What kind of traveler would want to walk through a bunch of woods to find a small town that had no real appeal other then the Luke?

"Hey, Liss, maybe we should stop at Emtra's shop and get some things to bring with us just in case one of us gets hurt." Mary ran her fingers through her hair nervously making Alyssa feel bad. Her sister hated when she made a suggestion; Mary always feared accidently offending her sister because she hadn't thought of it first. Of course, Alyssa never felt that way, but Mary was just a huge worrier.

"If you want, but I don't think we'll need any – we always have my powers." Alyssa responded. Herbs and potions usually helped when they didn't have her, but with her powers they should be fine. And if they get hurt and cannot be healed without her help, they could always get help.

Holding her breath, her neck snapped to her right side. She heard something. Something was there. But she didn't see anything. Clinging on tighter to her sister, she tried to stop herself from whimpering. She always did this when heading through the woods; it scared her to pieces. Shaking from her fear, she closed her eyes and pretended she was out of the woods and on the path. "Tell me when we're out." She whispered to Mary as a scene of happy dancing in a field of light played behind her closed lids.

She kept her ears open trying to see if she could hear anything, but it was all quiet again. The only noises she could hear was the town they were heading to and those coming from her feet as she slowly stomped across. Whatever was there before, if there actually was something, was gone. _I am safe. I am safe._ She kept repeating to herself in her mind. But for some reason, her brain wouldn't believe her.

She felt a slight tug on her arm. "It's safe now, Liss." Alyssa opened her eyes, glad to see the familiar town in front of her instead of the darkness inside the woods. Alyssa all of a sudden felt her body surge forward. "Come on, let's hurry before she closes!"Mary started to run, holding on to Alyssa's arm as she did so. Where did all of her energy come from? She turned to glance behind her once more and almost gasped. Closing her eyes, she opened them again. And it was gone.

Alyssa turned around and focused on making sure each foot hit the ground in time with Mary's pace. But the glowing red eyes wouldn't escape her mind. There was something in the woods with them as they were walking. But what? Something inside her gut told her not to mention anything to anyone just yet, but to keep an eye out. What if she was just seeing things? Then no one would believe her the next time she told them she saw something. She'd be the girl who cried monster. And that wasn't a good position to be in a town full of the scariest monsters ever.

Or, at least, 75% of the scariest monsters.

The jingle of bells distracted her from her thoughts. "Good afternoon, Miss Emtra." Mary said politely before lowering her head to the town elder. Alyssa lowered her head as well, but did not speak. She was the most quiet of the group and she liked to keep it that way.

"Good afternoon, girls. Did you come in to restock your supplies?" Emtra looked up from the pot she was standing over. Wiping her hands on her white apron, she scurried over to the girls. Emtra was short and on the bigger side, but in the cute old-lady way. Her pale hair was piled on top of her hair, supported only by a handful of bobby pins. She was almost as old as Tim himself, but had the energy of a young child.

"I just got some new Aromanth you can apply to your knives or to your nails, but be careful. I do not want anyone accidently inserting some into their own body." Alyssa flinched. She had seen a girl accidently get hit with some, and it was not pretty. The girl's insides started boiling while her skin began to bubble. And then she fell to the side screaming in agony. It happened so fast no one could have saved her.

The Three could be able to stand the Poison longer, but that still didn't guarantee they could be saved. And Alyssa wasn't about to volunteer to find out.

Pulling her hair up in a tight bun, she studied the different labels. "Miss Emtra, do you have any Snivy left over?" Alyssa squeaked. Snivy was good for healing bones. It appeared to be ivy, but when cut, a gooey liquid falls out. The liquid mixed with raspberries would heal any cracks in bones. She had never tried it on a broken bone, but she doubted it would work that easily. "And we also will need some Dremorahazel." Dremorahazel was good for healing cuts and wounds; if Mary wanted to have some herbs; those were the first two on Alyssa's list.

"Just a second, darling. I'll go check in back." Emtra disappeared behind a purple cloth hanging on a doorframe. After a moment, the woman returned with two small sacks in her hands. "Here you go hun, no charge." Alyssa smiled at Emtra and opened her mouth to protest, but Emtra shook her head and then returned to her pot. "Hurry along or else you're going to be late for patrol. That's tonight, isn't it?"

Mary smiled and thanked Emtra before hurrying out the door. Alyssa followed holding onto the sacks as best as she could. And then they were off again heading toward the training grounds. As her boots hit the dark familiar ground, Alyssa dropped the sacks and kept her eyes on Mary. The girl had already pulled out her knives. "Are you ready, Liss?" She crouched down, ready to pounce.

"We'll start when the sun is gone." Alyssa stated, pulling out her own knives. Their training was basic. They would fight each other first using the knives that weren't laced with any poison. If either one of them got hit three times, they lost. Then they would move on to the high tech part of the training by clicking the generator button which generated a certain amount of 'enemies' that the winner would have to destroy. Whoever lost would go second, but going first was better since you muscles were still strained from the previous fight.

Alyssa felt the last sun rays hit her feet as the sun finally set behind the trees. Closing her eyes, she listened for any slight movement in the air. Swinging her knife toward the right, she heard the familiar sound of her knife scratching Mary. "One."

The battle was on.

She closed off all of her senses and listened to the hair around her. Mary was quick and skilled in fighting and defending, but she wasn't the quietest. Mary was slower, and more of a healer. But she was used to blocking off her senses to listen. She heard movement from the right and hopped to her left, only to find her crashing into her sister. She felt her sister's knife cut into her arm swiftly. "One!" She felt something more powerful than herself push her into the air, knocking the breath out of her. Her sister had kicked her up. She went flying toward a tree. Concentrating, she grabbed onto a limb and swung for a second before hopping down and charging.

It had barely begun and it was already getting good. But how did Mary fake out the movement from the right? She didn't have the kind of power to do that. Freaked out, she glanced toward the right again. She couldn't see anything, but she bet if she closed off her senses, she probably could hear something. She felt Mary's knife hit her again, "Two." Mary said, sticking out her tongue. But Alyssa ignored the taunting and walked toward the woods. "What is it?"

Closing her senses, she opened her ears wider. There was something coming, people walking toward Wenderville. "We have company." Alyssa whispered. She had no idea how far away they were or what they were, but they should still be quiet just in case they were bad and had super good hearing. Dropping some of her knives on the ground so they wouldn't make noises and leaving the sacks where they were, Alyssa hopped on a tree branch and started to crawl slowly toward the snapping of branches and crackling of dead leaves. Mary felt her sister's presence behind her as she finally saw the group of people head to the small clearing.

Wenderville's layout was simple. There were the woods surrounding the town, the training grounds toward the south, a small clearing a bit south and to the west of the training grounds, the town itself, and then the miniature castle up north. You could only really enter the town through the clearing or the training grounds, and no one could enter the town or the castle without setting off the alarms unless they knew how to get through the barrier. Or were strong enough to walk right through.

The visitors weren't close enough to set off any alarms, but they still needed to be watched. Alyssa counted them quickly. There were five of them walking slowly, but steadily toward the town. One girl was being carried by the eldest, she seemed to be unconscious. Another guy was having trouble walking. There was dried blood on his shirt. Something happened. A fight, maybe? But they didn't seem evil. Mary hopped down close to get a better look, Alyssa followed behind. She had to watch carefully.

A new presence entered the area. Alyssa watched as the man jumped down and immediately started attacking. No, he wasn't a man. He was a witch. Holding her breath, she watched as her sister locked eyes with the side of his head, attracting the attention of a young brunette who was on the ground from an attack. All of a sudden, her sister leaped onto the witch, extending her nails into long claws. The light pink shine on her extended nails made it obvious they were laced with Aromanth.

Hopping down, she looked at the poor girl. Moving over, she decided she was going to heal her. IF she was evil, at least she wouldn't be fighting them unfairly. "Honey, where did he hit you?" Alyssa asked, plastering a reassuring smile on her face. She truly wanted to help the girl. "Show me, please." The girl slowly pulled up her shirt, revealing her bruised stomach. Two long cuts made their way across her tiny stomach from where the witch had hit her with his light whip. Holding her hands over the cuts, she thought of all the happiest things she could. The bright light healed the cuts and she moved on to another young man. Doing the same to him, she saw a vampire glancing at her. He was bleeding tons and he needed more blood. She couldn't see exactly, but her guess was that he had been staked. Her head snapped back to the young man when the girl she had already healed came over.

"You both stay here, okay? I can't heal him," she said, using her head to point at the blonde vampire, "but I can heal her. You'll be safe." She looked over at the other vampire. He nodded his head in respect before putting down the unconscious girl and moving to help Mary. Rushing over to the unconscious girl, she tried to focus all her powers on healing her. The girl's wrist had been snapped, blood was pouring from the wound. She had also been poisoned pretty badly, but Alyssa couldn't identify what kind. Trying to heal the cut before the girl lost all her blood, she kept a steady string of happy thoughts in her mind.

"Call her," Mary screamed. Alyssa's eyes opened for a second to take in what was going on. Mary and the other vampire were fighting the witch, but there was others coming. There would be a fight. She closed her eyes again. She found no need to worry, they had enough time.

"In a second, if I don't heal her first, she could die." She answered as happily as she could, trying to keep her happy mood up even if it was fake. Finally, she opened her eyes and saw the cut had healed over, but she was exhausted. The girl still needed a hospital and fast, but for now she could last awhile longer.

Looking back at Mary, she saw her stab the man with her nails. He fell to the ground making random movements until everything finally stopped. Mary looked at Alyssa, locking her fierce, forest green eyes with Alyssa's chocolate brown ones. "Now!"

Closing all of her senses, she tugged at Allison's mind. _Allison, we need you at the clearing immediately. We are being attacked._ Pulling her mind away from Allison's, she stood up and pulled out her final two knives. She would have to help fight right now.

Jumping up toward Mary, she waited. There was a small army coming to attack. For some reason, these kids were valuable. A witch hopped in front of her. She felt his power pull at his mind. He was an illusionist. She ran toward him, aiming at his head, but swinging her lower knife at his gut. She made a hit and pulled the knife to the side and looked away. She could feel the vibrations as the body hit the ground, cut almost completely in half at the waist.

Looking at her knife, she saw the blood fall down. Flinching, she remembered the way the knife was when it cut across her skin making her body feel a bunch of confused emotions. And then it was all gone, as if it had never existed. Was this man peaceful like that feeling now that he was dead? She watched as Mary and the other vampire deal with the others so quickly that Alyssa knew she was just in the way. Cutting another witch, she jumped toward the vampire she couldn't heal. "Come on." She said to him, wrapping her arm around him to give him support, moving toward the unconscious girl, she put him far enough away so the blood wouldn't make him want to eat her. She motioned for the other two to come forward before putting up a simple barrier to protect them.

She wouldn't be able to help much. Allison would do better.

But more and more kept coming, and the ground was starting to look like a battlefield. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the images of the bodies falling as they shook in pain from the Aromanth. She tried to get rid of the images of the blood pouring out or the guts exploding leaving pieces everywhere. But she couldn't. And Allison wasn't getting there fast enough.

After what seemed like hours, she heard the familiar click of a heel against a tree. Spinning her head around to look behind, she watched as Allison leapt from the trees and onto the ground delicately. Rushing forward, she pulled out a sword and started hacking away at the rushing bodies.

Soon, all the bodies were on the ground and hacked to pieces. Alyssa watched her sister fall to the ground out of breath. What the hell was with that? They had gotten attacked before, but not by that many witches. Allison turned, looking back at Alyssa. No, not at Alyssa but behind her. Her eyes were locked on the guy sitting behind her. Alyssa turned and glanced behind and saw the guy staring back at her. His eyes were filled with remorse, whereas Allison's were filled with too many swirling emotions.

Oh. Fuck. No.


	8. 7::sweet, that's so not you!

**Author's Note**

I apologize for not responding for awhile. My laptop was fixed, but everything was wiped off. By the time I was finished rewriting it again, it stopped working. But now I'm here typing this to you on my mom's laptop. Due to all the rewrites, I decided to write this chapter differently than planned and throw in the main points later on.

**SWEET, THAT'S SO NOT YOU! **_(Allison's point of view)_

It was all a blur.

Her day that is. She couldn't really remember that much of it. She woke up to an empty house, ate a popsicle, and then had breakfast. Technically dinner, but she was just running on vampire time. Almost everyone was running on vampire time. They didn't need to though, as long as the barriers were in place. Vampires could sit and stare at the sun without worrying if they would combust or not. After eating, she watched Alice in Wonderland and got dressed. She had planned to go clubbing with other witches and play games on the humans. There was a secret club only an hour run away that they were planning to hit tonight. Hence her clubbing outfit: a short, black, backless, halter dress that showed off her body shape and legs and the black heels. She slipped the chain of her necklace under the tie that went around her neck, and made it so that only a bit of the silver chain and the blue crescent moon showed. The only make-up she had on was the heavily lined eyes. Soft curls fell from the top of her head in neat ringlets. For the first time since she left Morganville, she kept her hair curly. And that is how she got her outfit. She had left the house in search of Maple and Autumn, the two witches she went clubbing with. But she never found them.

Jordan's club. That is where she ended up, somehow. Everyone there was grinding to some horrible beat. Jordan really did need to learn how to pick out good DJ's. She had gotten her usual drink and was waiting to talk to the Boss. Or was he waiting for her? Something else she couldn't remember. Amii was there. The delicate girl always was like a seven year old with the fierceness of tiger. She was innocent, yet scary. She was standing next to the boss, her black hair covering her face, glaring up at Allison. Amii was always impatient and her looks were like a scary Samara, and boy Samara was already scary. Her dark eyes were always gloomy and angry. And she wore white, trying to make her seem just as innocent. Or maybe it was part of her job. Her power was to control ice. Good if she's on your side; bad if your on the other.

Tim. He was angry about something. At her maybe? No. It couldn't be. Could it? This was one of the biggest blurs. She was there drinking at the club with him standing at her side. Then she was at Amii's loft. She had a cut across her face that Tim was trying to care for. Allison was watching as dark tears ran down Amii's snow white face. There were scratches up and down Allison's arm, but she ignored them. A club fight maybe? She couldn't remember. "How could you?" Tim said angrily. She didn't know who he was speaking to. Did Allison do something? No, she couldn't have. Amii's scratch was from a knife, or a sword, and Allison didn't have hers. Then there was the weight in her hand. She looked down and saw the light reflect over a reddened blade, the porcelain handle was gripped tightly. Her black nails released the blade all of a sudden. The clatter of the blade against the tile shook her out of her silent trance. She looked up at the two again and took a deep breath. "Tim, what did I-" Allison started.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" Amii screamed. Her dark eyes narrowed even more than more and she started to shake as she cried. Allison shut her mouth. She could destroy Amii, but Amii never swore. She had to have done something bad. But Allison was a fuck up. She was used to hurting people just like people hurt her. It wasn't something new to her, she didn't feel bad. Closing her eyes, she waited listening to Tim's calming words. She felt a cold hand spin her around and slowly led her out of the house. "I'm disappointed in you. I thought you came here to change."

"What happened?" Allison was so confused. She didn't have too much to drink, did she? Running her fingers through her curls, she looked up at Tim. He had stopped walking. When did they get so far from the loft?

"You don't remember?" Tim asked, his eyes looked frightened. Was she supposed to remember something huge? Shaking her head, he didn't look happy at all. That meant not remembering was bad. She was doing something bad, again. She moved her hand and realized the blade was there again. She felt it decrease in her hand and turn into the small ring. Slipping it onto her ring finger, she looked up at Tim once more. "You attacked Amii. We were all talking. It's my fault, if I hadn't mentioned your problems she wouldn't of mentioned her opinions on them. She got you mad. You attacked her. She sent ice at your left arm to stop you, hence your cuts. But you called your sword to you and swung at her face. I didn't know you could call your sword."

"I can't." Allison closed her eyes. Was it another power? She didn't want anymore. She didn't need anymore. "Tell me the story again, Tim. The story of the three." She knew about the three and of their power and that they were reincarnated as Mary Jean, Alyssa and herself. But she still didn't quite understand. Why was she always so powerful? She loved the power but she hated it as well. It was a blessing and a curse.

"A long time ago, at the beginning of time, there was few humans. Seers, witches, vampires, and other creatures ruled the lands. Humans served them. These were peaceful times, but soon everyone got power hungry. They hated sharing the lands. The woodland creatures such as faeries and nymphs went off to the woods and lakes and lived in peace there. Angels and demons, they fought their own battles and then went back to their place of belonging. But the seers, witches, and vampires fought. Seers were mostly humans with incredible powers, and they liked to serve higher beings. They were kidnapped and dragged into slavery. The witches and vampires fought. They killed whoever came in their way. Through their battles, the seers became instinct and the humans were getting restless. Finally wanting to the stop the war and stop being the lower race, they banned together and attacked their masters. The witches believed the vampires to be dead and vice versa. The witches acted like humans and grew stronger every generation while the vampires went into hiding. After a couple hundred years, they were all considered to be a myth." Tim paused. Sitting down on the fountain and the square, he looked into Allison's eyes. She waited for him to continue.

"The witches didn't want to hide any longer. They wanted their power back. So they attacked and gained control. The vampires didn't attack, afraid if they were discovered they would be killed off slowly. They didn't work in a group anymore, and that was dangerous. The witches gained control like they had wanted to and soon ruled everywhere. But civil war broke out between who was leading and what they wanted to do. There was also a group who wanted to go back to being secret. And the ones who led the group were the three. They were powerful after years and years of training and warfare. They were also connected. The girl of the healing, the girl of the wolves, and the girl of lightning. They had grown up separated but were united. They attacked both sides together and soon gained control. They could destroy anyone they wanted. They were legendary for their skill. The witches were secret again and grew to try to match the power of the Three, who they believed were their saviors after the woodland creatures were slaughtered when they were discovered. And to this day they are still powerful and are destined to protect the world from the greater evils."

"There has to be something else!" Allison groaned, sliding onto the ground. Tim shook his head and was about to say something when she felt it. The tug. Her hand moved to her head immediately. A thought was being forced into her mind. It was always painful when this happened. _Allison, we need you at the clearing immediately, we are being attacked. _She stood up and started running. She could feel Tim's eyes on her back. "Alyssa's getting attacked." She shouted over her shoulder to him. But he was in front of her all of a sudden. Damn vampire speed.

"Don't go. If you are having trouble remembering what you did, what if you forget whats going on and attack them? I can't risk it. Go home and protect yourself. I'll get others to go." Tim argued. He already had his cellphone out and was dialing numbers.

"No. I'm going to go protect them. Send the others to surround the town to make sure we aren't getting invaded elsewhere. You can send someone as back up. I'm gonna go to the clearing. Nothing will happen. I haven't forgotten anything in awhile!" Allison whined. She had to go protect her sisters. What if they died? It would be all on her!

Tim paused for a long minute before waving her off. Running as fast as she could, she pulled off her ring and focused on the sword. Slashing it through the bark of a tree to clean a blade, she jumped onto a branch and used her left hand to swing onto another. Standing on the branch, she jumped once more and let her heel click to warn Alyssa of her approach. She took in the clearing as best as she could in one second.

There was a group of people. Alyssa and Mary were protecting them. There was another vampire that was helping Mary fight. And what they were fighting was a good army of witches, vampires, and probably humans. Jumping down, she felt a branch scratch her back and a thin drop of blood run down her back. That got some attention. Rushing forward she hacked her sword at whatever was running toward her, determined to kill them all. And that's when it came forward.

Red. There was red everywhere. All over her, slashes of scarlet. The bodies littered the ground. Their faces ripped off. Dripping blood. Everywhere. There was a flash of light. Back to the fight. She kept slashing, kept on fighting. But the red. It kept coming back. It was there it was always there. Then there was the dark. The eyes. Those eyes. The golden ones. The gold ones with the black flecks. They were watching her through the dark. She felt the warm liquid oozing down her arms. There was the face. The face that owned those golden eyes. He appeared there. His angelic features. They made her shiver inside. She felt the burning urge to run forward, to hold him in her arms. To be his forever. She slashed her sword through the image and another body fell as she came back to life.

There was pieces of bodies everywhere. Mary Jean was on the ground panting, her nails long. Like a wolves claws. _The girl of the wolves._ Her fiery red waves covered her face. It reminded her of the vision of scarlet. That had to be what that was. A vision. She had no idea of what else it could be. So that's what it must have been. Those eyes seemed so familiar though. Like she had known them before. But never once had she had met a man with such eyes. The gold with the black specks; you couldn't forget them. It would be impossible.

She looked at the vampire that was helping and had to claw her leg to keep from showing surprise. It was Myrnin. What was he doing here? Allison glanced around and saw Alyssa tending to a girl. Tending to Eve. What the fuck was Eve doing here and why was she hurt? She wanted to move to go see her old friend but her legs were frozen in that spot. She turned away, not wanting to see her old friend in pain. No, ex friend. She was an ex friend. She took his side. Everyone took his side. It was always him.

Trying to keep her eyes away from the unconscious, dark-haired goth, she noticed a blond vampire looking right at her. His blue eyes met hers; she watched as his started to cloud and he opened his mouth to speak. But his words came out as a little groan. His face, it was the same exact face as before, but he was different. Way different. Hardening her expression, she averted her eyes from him. She couldn't look at him. It brought way too much memories back.

She looked past Alyssa and Eve to the two sitting behind her. There was a girl. She was tiny, very tiny. Why was a seven-year-old with Eve, Michael, and Myrnin? They could barely handle themselves, let alone an infant. Freezing up, she locked eyes with the guy sitting next to her. The brown eyes. The brown hair cut unevenly. She lost her control of her expression. He was there. He was there. He was there. That was the only thing running through her mind. She felt the pain come back to her in a giant mental punch. She was bleeding internally; her eyes were like a window to her hurt soul. First came the pain and the sadness. Then the anger, the horrible horrible anger. It was like she was reliving all the torture she went through for months condensed in a second. Her lips parted as she struggled to breathe. Cooling her expression once more, her icy glare turned away from him. From her Shane.

From the asshole who broke her heart.


	9. 8::alone, let me stay like this

**Author's Note**

I apologize so much for not updating. I'm trying my hardest. I noticed I've made many mistakes in my past chapters. That is why you are supposed to edit your work! I'm gonna quickly make sure you know the descriptions of the Three quickly. Other than that, please enjoy and review.  
Alyssa- straight brown hair, brown eyes.  
Mary - red waves that curl at the ends, green eyes  
Allison - blonde curls, ice blue eyes

**ALONE, LET ME STAY LIKE THIS!** _(Allison's point of view)_

Her breathing quickened. Their lips embraced as their bodies crashed against each other. She smiled as she tried to suppress her giggles. She felt a smile on his lips as the moved even closer. Everything was happening so quickly. It was all just happening naturally, her body acting as if she knew what she was doing. But she didn't and neither did he. They were young, immature, and pretty drunk. But their feelings for each other were strong. Well, at least on her end they were.

She felt his hands move from her lower back toward the front of her body, ripping off her shirt. The buttons shattered. He went for her lacy tank-top next before erupting in kisses again. His shirt was already off. All she could see in the limited light were his pale muscles. She grabbed her head trying to make herself remember this night as best as she would be able to.

Pulling away, she smiled in a teasing way grabbing the bottle of beer off her nightstand. They didn't have much time to do this, but she wanted him to want her as much as he possibly could. She watched his eyes run over her body. She finished the bottle, dropping it on the ground. The second she heard the thud as it hit the carpeted floor, he was on her once more. His hands were on her hips and then on the front of her jeans, unbuttoning them to pull them off of her. He went for his own giving her a second to try to catch her breath.

Their clothes were on the ground; she grabbed his hand and started to kiss him once more. She liked the way it felt kissing him, and it wasn't just the alcohol. There was no way to for alcohol to fake such emotions coming from the both of them. She had liked him for a while, and he had liked her, or at least she wanted to believe he had. Every other guy she kissed felt nothing like this, but it felt right being with him. She felt his hands on her again, his body pushing her against the bed. Their hands intertwined. Then he spoke the only words he had spoken for what felt like hours but was probably minutes. "Allie." His eyes were on hers. They always reminded her of warm, sweet chocolate. They were questioning her. Her name and then his questioning eyes, it was his way of making sure she wanted to do this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her. It was her way of answering his silent question.

"Allie." She snapped out of the trance. He had spoken her name again, but it wasn't in the loving way that he had spoken it that night. It was more like the way you would speak to a child, someone below you. She pursed her lips. If anyone should be spoken to like a child, it was him. Her cold glare went back to him. Ignoring him, she took charge of the situation.

"Mary. Report." She said coldly looking at her friend. She had finally stood up and was wiping the blood off of her claws. Her eyes looked up, wide with adrenaline and probably surprise. She obviously hadn't had enough time to even try to decipher what had happened, but she needed to ignore him for now. This wasn't the time. He wasn't important anymore. She was better than him now, higher. And she was way better off. Maybe if she ignored him enough he would get the idea that she didn't need him and go fuck himself. Hopefully? Probably not though. If he didn't change that much from the last time she saw him, then he wouldn't give up that easily.

Mary shook her head and started to go through the bodies trying to find some clue; so much for buying Allison time. She walked over to where Alyssa was with Eve still attempting to ignore the stupid boy. Alyssa looked up and head nodded over to where Michael was. "Check on him for me." She whispered over to Allison. Crawling over to the blonde vampire, she looked at his wound. So far it was healing, but he was going to need blood. Biting her lip, she tried to decide if she should give him some of hers. It was dangerous, but a witch's blood would help heal the wound a lot quicker. At the same time, it wouldn't satisfy him as much as human blood would and he would need more to fill his stomach if he hadn't eaten already.

Standing up, she looked back toward Alyssa. "There is nothing I can do for him." She kept her expression cold, not even glancing in his direction anymore. Finally, she stalked over to Myrnin. "What are you doing here?" She stood up straight as if trying to show him that she was in charge. He bowed his head in respect. Smiling to herself, she knew he got the message.

"Allison, it's great to see you once more." He looked back up at her. She waited for him to go in maniac mode. He was probably one of the most insane vampires she had ever met. What was the old gang doing with an infant and a crazy vampire? It was like asking for people to die. He continued on when she didn't respond. "We are here on Amelie's behalf. She asked us to come here and see Tim. There is nothing more I am able to tell you then that." Frowning, she clawed her nails into her arm. So he didn't get the message. Or he didn't care.

"I can very well kick your ass out of this town. Look at all the trouble you lot already caused." She snapped, glancing over at the dead bodies littering the grass of the clearing. It would take hours to clean up. She barely noticed the beautiful white flowers sprouting up out of the tall blades. They were like a group of snow that was refusing to melt on a clear spring morning. They were roses. Strong and beautiful. Despite the blood splatters on the petals, they looked perfect sitting there. No, not perfect. They looked peaceful.

"It wasn't our fault, Miss Allison. Take my forgiveness. And I need to talk to Tim about this, not you." He said looking at the flowers too. She looked back at the elder vampire with the most evil glare ever. It was the best she could to keep herself from slapping his stupid vampire face. If that stupid asshole hadn't come nor said her name, she wouldn't have been as angry. But they started it so they had to take the consequences. She wished she could just be peaceful like those roses and not have to deal with all the craziness.

Wait. Why wasn't he going crazy? Something was most defiantly wrong. He seemed normal, almost. Well, as normal as Myrnin could get. Confused, she looked back at Eve, then over at Michael. "What happened to them?" She said, trying to change the subject from that. She would bring it back later, but for now she needed to know what happened to her stupid guests.

"We were attacked and Eve took out and went to stake her attacker but accidentally staked Michael." She looked at him, confused. When did he actually use names of humans? He had to use names of people he respected, but he never used names for humans. He just named them. And a stake? Eve has a stake with two vampires and wasn't in trouble for it? She didn't even bother to hide her face now. She let the shock come over her.

"What is going on in Morganville?" She asked, looking straight into the undead mad scientist's eyes. He looked away. "Is that something else you can't tell me?" He didn't respond. She walked straight up to him and slapped his face as hard as she could. He didn't move or anything. He just took it.

That's when she heard a small gasp. Turning her head, she looked at the infant. Or maybe it wasn't an infant. There was a plain looking girl with medium length brown hair. He was sitting close to Shane. So he was fucking a little girl. Listening, she heard the girl whisper to Shane. "Why did he just take her slap?" Her voice was squeaky, annoying. But the fact that the girl probably feared Myrnin, and probably now feared her, made her feel accomplished inside. Looking back at Myrnin she listened to what he said. "He has no choice." Smirking to herself, she backed away from the vampire. So at least someone knew that she wasn't to be messed with even if it was him. Rolling her eyes, she flipped off the vampire and walked back over to Alyssa. She looked at Allison with worried eyes. _Don't be such a bitch_. She giggled out loud, not even responding. She was a bitch, especially to assholes that hurt her or anyone who pisses her off. And today, everyone was pissing her off. Grabbing her head, she fell to the ground. Alyssa looked up and stopped sending energy into Eve. She held on tight to Allison's arm.

Her knuckles were turning white from how hard she shook the arm. It was like a doll, flopping around. The white was like the snow. The roses. They were turning red. Drip. Drip. Drip. The drop ran down the side, staining the perfect petal red. It ran down the stem splitting each time it hit a thorn. The sharp thorn. It was like poke or stab. Stab. Stab. Stab. Like teeth on a neck. Drip, stab, drip, stab, drip. The porcelain turned scarlet as the blood ran out. The eyes. Those eyes. Gold with black. Drip. Drip. Drip. He was here. He is coming. He is coming to kill. He will kill. Drip. Drip. Drip. Bodies will fall. Rain. Red rain. Black snow. Its falling. It kills. Don't touch the snow. Don't touch it.

There are girls. They wear white. In their hair, little ribbons. They look identical and sound identical, but they are not the same. They are coming. They are coming. They are coming with him. They are looking, searching. They are trying to find. They can't find but they will.

A scream. It echoes the trees. The sharp pain. The blood. It runs, it keeps running. The scream was hers. It's hers. Allison's. She grabbed her head once more as her breathing became quickened. She looked up into Alyssa's eyes. "Who's coming?" She looked up, confused. "You were speaking aloud. What was all that? Was it a vision?" Sitting up, she nodded her head. When did she get on the ground? She looked over to her side; someone was holding her other arm. Pulling back, she looked away from Alec. When did he get here? Tim was here as well, looking over at her with a worried expression.

Standing up, Allison turned and started to walk away. She didn't want to deal with anyone anymore. Not today at least. What was with the black outs and the visions? What was up with Morganville? Grabbing her stomach, she felt a sharp pain once more. Something wasn't right. Her dress was soaked and her fingers were wet. Pulling them away from her dress, she looked at them and almost gasped. They were a deep red. Blood. She wasn't stabbed though, was she? Alec was next to her again, gripping her wrist. "Take her to the hospital." Tim whispered. She opened her mouth to argue, but Alec picked her up and started running toward town.

"What happened?" She asked Alec even though she didn't want to talk to him either. He looked down at her with worried eyes as well. "Something bad happened, didn't it?" He nodded and kept on running. He wasn't speaking at all. The only reason he probably cared was because Tim was making him. She growled in anger before jumping out of his stony grip. "Answer me, right now. What happened?"

He stopped running and turned slowly. "You grabbed your head and started speaking. A lot of it didn't make sense. Then you clawed your stomach and started screaming. Tim said this isn't the first time something has happened to day. He's worried." His forest green eyes were holding on to her blue ones. Looking down at her nails she saw bits of black threads along with the blood. Turning around, she started heading back to the clearing. But he was in front of her again. "Go to the hospital. You can talk to them later." Frowning, she let Alec pick her up and carry her to the hospital. He stayed with her while the healers worked on her wound. When they finally left, she turned her stony glaze to him "Why the fuck are you still here?" She was pissed at him, and he deserved it. He didn't deserve her love, he hurt her again. He looked up at her. He didn't respond again, rolling her eyes she crossed her arms at her chest. Hitting the pager button next to the bed, she waited for a nurse to come in. "Can I go yet?"

"You only just got here, miss."

"I want to leave. Go ask my doctor and see if I can leave. Now." Allison glared at the little nurse. She was probably human. A lot of humans were oblivious to who was in charge. Unlike Morganville, there wasn't a protection system. The vampires weren't allowed to attack humans. And if one did, the witches would fight to protect. The citizens did know that there were vampires and witches, but they didn't know if someone was one or who was in charge. That was one reason she liked Morganville better. The people weren't stupid.

But she wasn't allowed there anymore.

Standing up, she pulled at her paper dress. She hated these things. All of a sudden Alec was next to her again. Stupid vampires. He draped his jacket over her shoulders to help with the uncomfortable feeling of the dress. How could he be such a gentleman even though they are still fighting? She felt his fingers linger on her shoulder, the familiar brush of his skin against her own. Allison felt the urge to move closer to him, to lean into him like they used to before. But she couldn't. It was over. She pushed forward, but didn't drop the jacket. Instead, she moved closer into it.

Together, but apart, they both headed out of the hospital room. Ignoring the protests of the nurse assigned to her, she kept walking. Even Alec ignored the poor girl. Walking together like this made her want to grab his hand and walk knowing he was there. But that was before. All these precious memories and moments in the past had to be forgotten, they could never be together again. He did exactly what the other asshole did, and she can't take any more of it. She shivered with just the thought of him. He's here in Wenderville. Alec mistook her shiver with one of being cold, not one of utter disgust. He pulled her in closer as if to warm her with his body heat. She tried to break free, but she couldn't. What was this that he was doing? Why did he want to hurt her more?

"Where are my clothes?" Her voice held steady and cold as she spoke to the human. It was unexpected since her whole insides were a mess because of all these confusions and emotions running wildly around. She thought her voice would shake, but being steady was fine with her. She liked people to know that she felt as if she was more important than them, in charge. Then again, she actually was in charge, the blood bags just didn't know it yet.

"Right here, Madame. What's your name?" The girl working behind the desk asked. She was cute, her black hair held up in a bun. She had these little brown eyes that sparkled. But she was tired, that was obvious by the dark bags under her eyes. Someone wasn't sleeping right.

"Allison. Allison Glass."

She grabbed her clothes out of the box: her ruined mini dress and heels. Slipping into the bathroom, she put on her dress and shoes and tossed the paper dress in the trash the first second she could. Keeping Alec's jacket on her shoulders for warmth, she exited and returned to her dumb escort. Finally leaving the hospital, Allison head home with Alec following close behind. The familiar sites of the town passed by her: Jordan's club, Emtra's shop, the human stores, the town hall, the human school, and various other buildings. The town didn't have much, and you could only get there on foot if you knew about the town. But once you get through the woods to the town below you could rent a car and go places.

Once they hit the familiar woods that protected their castle, Allison turned and faced Alec. "Why have you been avoiding me?" He never seemed to be home or at the club, he was probably at his room below the club most of the time. He had two rooms. His one at home and the one there for his little fun times that no one else wanted to see or hear.

"It's not like you are exactly happy with me right now." He said, rolling his eyes as if her question was ridiculous.

"Oh no, I'm perfectly happy that you hurt me and then left me for months." She sarcastically responded, folding her arms over her chest. Her eyes were angry and glaring at him as best as they could. But it was hard to glare at him with his black hair that partially covered his face. And those eyes, she wanted to look away. It was hard to look at him and not feel anything but hatred.

"You know that wasn't my fault. I had to go." He looked at her, his eyes as angry as hers. "You know I care Allie, I just couldn't stay. They called me and Jordan, what are we supposed to do? Stay just because you're too selfish to be by yourself for a couple months." That stung and he knew it. She pulled his jacket off her shoulders and tossed it to him before turning and running as fast as she could through the trees up to the castle.

The tears, they were coming. She tried to hold them back but it was hard. She couldn't do this any longer. Everything hurt horribly, and she was just starting to get better and then he hurt her and left. And now the first is back and she has to deal with that too. Just when it all started to get better, when she thought she could actually heal, everything got worse.

She finally reached their castle. The stone on the outside with ivy running up the side looked old compared to the wooden porch on the outside that they had recently added. She had no idea why they called it a castle, it was so tiny. Going up the stairs of the porch, she turned a little to see if he was there. But he wasn't. He didn't want to fix it otherwise he would have been nicer.

Opening the door she walked into the familiar chill, her only safety, only to be even more hurt. There were voices coming from the living room. Partially opening the door, she was surprised to see her old gang sitting in her living room with Mary Jean and Alyssa. She closed it and went upstairs to her room.

_Allison, are you home?_ Alyssa's voice was in her mind again. She didn't answer; she just locked her door and picked up a stuffed animal. Her vision was too blurry to see what she grabbed, but she just held on to it for dear life and plopped down on her heavenly bed. Curling into a ball her body shook as the warm tears fell down her face. But she didn't open her mouth to cry, she held it all inside. She didn't want anyone to hear, anyone to know she was weak. No, she was strong.

After crying for a little, she tore off her dress. She threw it into the garbage; the blood had ruined it, and just threw on some nice shorts with a loose white tee over it. Picking up her flat iron, she straightened out her curls not wanting to be reminded of her old self anymore. She was no longer able to go back to that. Once she was done, she returned to her bed of pillows ignoring the tiny knocks at her door. _Allison, let me in please. We have to talk._ She ignored it. She ignored it all.

What was the point of anything anymore?


End file.
